The Road Back
by Greys0928
Summary: This begins right where the season 9 finale leaves off. April wants Jackson, but is she too late? Can they find their way back to each other? The original characters and plot of this story are the property of ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson couldn't believe what April just told him. A few months ago she rejected his proposal, then she accepted Matthews and now she wants HIM?

"You're getting married."

"Unless you can give me a reason not to."

"Well I can't. I moved on April, and you should do the same. It took me a long time to let go of you, but I did and it was for the best."

April stood in silence as the tears that she tried to hold back came out. Jackson stared at his ex-girlfriend. Nothing hurt him more than saying those words to her. But he was angry, he had a lot of resentment built up towards April. That doesn't go away overnight, besides he had Stephanie now. She would never hurt him he thought. Although what he felt for April was unlike anything he ever felt for anyone else, playing it safe with his feelings kept him grounded. Right as April was about to respond to Jackson, Stephanie ran in and hugged Jackson.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yea it was nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't look like nothing." Stephanie said as she turned to look at April crying. April's pager went off as she stood in disbelief to what she just read.

"Are you leaving something out? If you're okay why is she hysterical?" Stephanie demanded.

"Because the chief is in trouble." April sobbed. That page came in at the perfect time to avoid the awkwardness that was about to come if Stephanie found out what was going on. April ran out to look for Hunt. She couldn't believe this was happening to the chief. He was finally happy and just like that life came at him sideways.

April ran into OR 3 and Derek, Owen, Alex, and Bailey were gathered around Richard doing the best they could to save his life.

"Do you need me to scrub in?" April asked Hunt as he shook his head no. April walked out of the OR and headed to the emergency room to look out for incoming traumas as she tried to occupy her mind with thoughts other than Richard and Jackson.

The hours flew by and before she knew it Richard was out of surgery. April went to go see him and was caught by surprise when Catherine Avery and her son were both in there waiting for the chief to wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll just -"

"Don't be silly" Catherine interrupted. "Thank you for coming to see him." She said as she let out a sigh. Jackson kept his eyes on the floor to avoid looking at April.

"You know you think you meet someone - someone who's going to change your life for the better, make you feel things you never felt and right when you get comfortable the rug gets pulled from right under you." Katherine cried.

"I know what you mean" April said as she stared at Jackson. "I have to go and check on my patient. He'll wake up." April said as she flashed Catherine a reassuring smile. Right as April made her way out, Jackson followed her and grabbed her arm.

"You don't get to do that." He yelled furiously at her.

"Do what?" April replied.

"Try to make it seem like I'm the reason we didn't work out."

"Of course you think I was talking about you. Get over yourself Jackson."

"No how about you get over me! I'm happy and if I could make things go exactly like I wanted we still wouldn't be together. It was fun but that's all it was in the end. We tried to make it more and well.. We know how that turned out."

April yanked her arm out of Jacksons hand and walked away. That hurt more than she'd like to admit. She needed to walk away. Right at that moment she realized she hadn't broke it off with Matthew yet.


	2. Chapter 2

April spent all day in the ER assisting patients as everyone waited for the chief to wake up. She had a lot on her mind and work always calmed her down. After the day she had, she needed to calm down. Right then Matthew walked in the ER and as soon as she noticed him she approached him.

"Um can I talk to you?" April asked feeling bad for Matthew.

"Sure" Matthew responded as he pulled her aside.

"Today was a hard day for me. Jackson almost died and -"

"Yea I know you feel bad about your best friend, but I'm here." He interrupted.

"No you're not listening to me. Matthew you're a really great guy and if life was a lot simpler I'm sure you'd be the perfect guy for me. But I can't marry you because it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve someone who wants you as much as you want them." Matthew was hurt. She could tell by his expression.

"Okay well we don't have to get married right now, we could keep dating." Matthew responded.

"That wouldn't be fair to you either. I'm in love with Jackson and I don't see that going away anytime soon. I'm sorry." April genuinely was sorry. Here she had the perfect guy that she had to let go because she was still in love with somebody who didn't want her.

"Jackson? You guys were together? You accepted my proposal and now you tell me. I thought you were different April."

"You're going to find someone who thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to them. That puts up with the little things that everyone else gets annoyed by. Someone who doesn't want anyone but you." She said as a tear came down the corner of her eyes. What she really meant was he'd be lucky to find someone that makes him feel the way she feels about Jackson.

Matthew was hurt but he wasn't the type to hold grudges. Instead of starting an argument, he gave her a hug and wished her well like the gentlemen she knew he was.

April had yet to see Meredith since she gave birth. She had been preoccupied with her worry about the chief and her love life. She walked into Meredith's room and saw her with baby Bailey.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing." She said in a baby voice.

"He won't smile, maybe it's because he thinks I'm going to be a terrible mother." Meredith said.

"He's a baby! And you're going to be a great mother. Look at that - you and Shepherd being a happy couple."

"Speaking of - congratulations on your engagement. Finally found someone as dorky as you." Meredith laughed.

"Actually, um I don't think I'm engaged anymore." April said awkwardly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I kind of just broke up with him." April responded as Meredith smiled knowingly. "Why are you smiling? You really are dark and twisty." April said when she noticed Meredith was smiling because her and Matthew broke up.

"You miss hooking up with Avery huh? Great maybe you could make him a little less grumpy." Meredith replied.

"Meredith! There will be none of that. Besides he doesn't want me."

"Oh April, he'll come around." Meredith said unsure of whether she was giving April false hope or not. Right then the door opened, it was Derek.

"Well I'll be on my way. Congratulations guys." April said as she walked out. As she closed the door and turned around, she bumped into Jackson.

"Can you watch where you're going?" He said as he walked by April. April was about to let that go but it infuriated her that Jackson was acting the way he was. April turned around and walked towards Jackson.

"What is your problem?" April asked him.

"You. Everywhere I go, there you are." Jackson responded.

"You know what Jackson, you said you didn't want me - great. But there's no reason for you to act like a jerk every chance you get. We were friends before all of this." April said as she felt defeated.

"You know April, you were relieved when you weren't pregnant by me. Relieved because you didn't have to marry me. And now you expect me to just be with you? I know you're used to getting what you want, but this.. This won't be one of those things." He let out.

"It wasn't like that at all. But I get it Jackson. I got you the first time, can you just move past it and stop being a jerk?" April said as her eyes got watery.

"Just leave me alone for a while okay?"

"Okay" April responded as she reminded herself it was time to let go of Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week April spent most of her time studying for her boards. She couldn't fail this time around. Her time back at the hospital had to mean something. She spent most of her free time in the office that was given to her when she became chief resident. Often times Alex, and Cristina would pass by and every once in a while Jackson would pass by and they would just avoid eye contact. Although reading books was crucial to learning material for her boards, she figured nothing would serve more useful than experience in surgeries so she tried to be in as many cases as she could. April was about to head home and she bumped into Catherine Avery.

"April honey do you have any surgeries planned for tomorrow?" Catherine asked her. Richard had finally woken up but his memory was foggy at best and they were still waiting and hoping for him to have a full recovery.

"I have to study for my boards." April responded while trying to avoid working with her ex's mother.

"Nonsense! You're scrubbing in with me and Jackson tomorrow. We're operating on a 28 year old man with diphallia."

"I actually have to um.. Do an appendectomy." April lied.

"You rather do an appendectomy than my once in a lifetime surgery? I know there's man parts involved, but honey you're a little too old to get scared over something that brings so much pleasure."

"I'm not afraid of.. Man parts.. ." April replied awkwardly.

"See you at 10." Ms. Avery shouted as she walked away before letting April respond.

Great, just what she needed she thought. Jackson and his mom in a room with her and his mom trying to convince her to have sex.

The next morning April wasn't ready for what awaited her at the hospital. She was dreading working with the Avery's after what happened with her and Jackson. She walked into the mans room and found Catherine and Jackson there.

"April" Jackson said with a confused look on his face.

"Your mom wanted me to scrub in." She responded. They hadn't even gone into the OR yet and things were already awkward. April prepped the man for surgery and reassured him that everything was going to be fine. April always had great bed side manners. Her, Catherine and Jackson scrubbed in and began to cut the man open. April and Jackson kept staring at each other awkwardly in the quiet room. Catherine decided to break the silence.

"So April I hear you're engaged. When's the big wedding?" Catherine asked.

"There's not going to be a wedding." April replied awkwardly. "We broke up."

Jackson looked up at April. April knew right then by the shocked look on his face that he hadn't heard the news yet.

"Well that's a shame. I know the perfect guy to set you up with! It's time you had a little fun. If Richard were better, we'd probably be doing it right now!" She said smiling.

"Mom!" Jackson shouted as he pictured his mom with Richard. After spending the whole day in surgery, they had finally finished. As April was leaving the OR Catherine ran after her.

"April what's this I hear about Jackson dating an intern?" She asked.

"Um I don't know, you'd have to ask Jackson." April responded. Catherine walked away as she searched for other people to bombard with questions about Jackson.

"Webber remembers!" Owen yelled as he ran past April. She ran after him only to find Richard sitting on his bed talking to everyone. He had an announcement to make.

"Catherine, I had a lot of time to think this through before my accident. It's been a long time since anyone has made me smile the way that you do. You're a little crazy sometimes, but that's part of why I'm so crazy about you. Throughout the time that I've known you you've made me become a better man than I could ever dream of being. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Richard asked her as she sat next to him with tears coming down her eyes.

"Of course." She responded. April was so happy to see them come together. She needed something to remind her that love wasn't always bad. After all the excitement, everyone was getting ready to go home. As April walked out of the hospital, she couldn't help but notice Jackson and Catherine walking along side Stephanie. She couldn't believe Jackson introduced his mom to Stephanie. And even more she couldn't believe that Catherine actually seemed to like her. As they were walking by, Jackson turned to look at her and right then April turned to look away.

"April honey, do you want to go get drinks with Jackson and his girlfriend?" Catherine asked cluelessly.

"I have plans, but goodnight." April said as she walked in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

April spent the whole night looking for a dress to wear to Dr. Webber and Dr. Avery's wedding. It had been a month since Richard proposed and she didn't think the day would creep up on her. The next morning she decided she'd go shopping with Callie who also needed a dress for the event. The two had spent a lot of time together since both of them had gotten their hearts broken. April found a long blue halter dress. It was shiny and the color really complemented her complexion. Callie settled for a red dress that she looked gorgeous in. The two took their dresses into work to change after their shift ended. In a few hours, everybody started getting ready. April and Callie made their way to the event. April spotted Stephanie and Jackson walking into the ceremony together. She remembered the last time she had to see them together at a wedding. Jackson on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of April. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress. The ceremony began and all April kept thinking about was how her and Jackson could've had all of this had they stayed together. Richard and Catherine said their "I do's" and shortly after everyone headed to the wedding reception. April and Callie headed straight to the bar joining Cristina and Alex.

"I hate weddings." Callie sulked. "People make promises they don't mean and then they cheat with a dumb blonde named Lauren during a super storm."

"Or decide they want kids." Cristina said.

"I think we'll have another round." April said to the bartender. Right when she spoke one of the guests tripped and fell. Everyone laughed since he didn't get hurt.

Right then Jackson walked up right behind her.

"If you hurry maybe you can tell him you want him or something." He whispered in her ear.

"Poor guy, probably heard Kepner's voice and got scared." Alex smart mouthed.

"Or he made a run for it kind of like Jo did." She responded.

"She's with her family!" Alex shouted as April stormed out and went to the bathroom. She started crying and right there Jackson walked in.

"Get out! Just leave me alone Jackson." April said furiously and she walked towards the door. Right then Jackson grabbed her.

"I was doing fine. I came to terms with the fact that we wouldn't be together again. Why'd you tell me? You should've kept your feelings to yourself! Stephanie is a great girl and I won't leave her for you." Jackson shouted at her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"So don't Jackson, I'm not asking you to. I told you how I felt because I needed to let it out. I didn't expect you to leave your girlfriend, I just needed to know if you felt the same way." She replied to him.

"Just so we're clear, I don't have feelings for you anymore." He said.

"Great." She responded.

"Great." He said.

Right then April began to walk out right as Jackson grabbed her and pulled her back in. He put his hands on her face and kissed her passionately. April was about to push him off, but she gave in. She couldn't help herself around him. The same way Jackson couldn't help himself around her. He put his hand on her back and she threw her arms around his neck. Then he lifted her up and kissed her like he'd never be able to do it again. Right then, Richard came in. Jackson put her down and they both caught their breath and stared nervously at Richard.

"I didn't see anything." He said as he waited on them to come out so he could go in. They parted ways and went back to the reception.

"Where'd you go with Avery?" Callie asked as April sat down.

"He wanted to go over some incision points for our surgery." She lied.

What just happened? Jackson said he didn't want her. He's with Stephanie now. It was just a moment of weakness for both of them, she decided. To top it all off, Jackson was dancing with Stephanie now and they looked happy together. April felt guilty. She figured the best way to handle it was to pretend it didn't happen. Soon the wedding reception was over and everyone was making their way out.

"April" Jackson called out after Stephanie had left.

" I think it's best if we keep what happened to ourselves. I'm with Stephanie and I owe it to her to not let it happen again. And I mean.. It didn't mean anything." He said.

"Duly noted." April replied hurt. She walked out and went home with Callie.

Jackson stood behind to help his mom and Richard clean up. He was confused. April should've kept her feelings to herself, the same way she did when Matthew proposed to her.

"Making a bad decision doesn't make you a bad man." Richard said to Jackson as he walked over to him. "I don't know much about what's going on between you and Kepner but I saw you guys looking at each other all night. You look at her the way I look at your mother and I think that's something worth exploring. So long as you break up with your girlfriend first.. You can't control who you fall in love with son." He said as he patted Jacksons shoulder and walked over to Catherine.

Jackson stood silent. What did Richard know? Stephanie was good for him. Their relationship was simple and simple wasn't always a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

April only had one more week until she had to take her boards again. She was studying everyday, but thoughts of Jackson filled her head every now and then. Somehow April managed to stay focused. She had been walking on eggshells around Jackson and Stephanie since the chiefs weddings. April had been in her office studying in-between patients and hardly had time for anything. Her last patients tumor had eroded and she just wanted to be away from it all. Her office was her safe place. As she was looking through her books, Jackson walked in.

"So you're taking your boards in a week huh?" Jackson asked.

"Yea I mean I feel prepared, but I thought I was prepared last time and well.." She stopped.

"Well I can help you study, if it's what you want." He offered.

"What happened to us staying away from each other? I uh, I can do this on my own. You should probably get back to your girlfriend." She responded.

"Okay let me be a little more precise - I want to help. I mean it was kind of my fault you failed in the first place." He sighed.

"I know I said that and I believed that for a really long time but I just needed someone to blame. It wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry. So you're free to go." April responded avoiding eye contact.

"April I want to help." He argued

"Jackson it's okay, I mean-" April argued back.

"You're still my best friend." Jackson interrupted. April smiled softly at him. He sat next to her and together they filled out index cards so she could study. This was nice, April thought. For things to be like they used to be for once, but they weren't. Because every time she looked at him all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him. After a while, Jackson's pager went off and he ran out the room.

"I have to go." He shouted as he ran into his patients room.

April stood in her office studying. Many of the attendings passed by and offered her help. Callie passed by, as did Meredith while they taught her the "Callie method." Even Cristina and Alex passed by and helped her study. Alex wasn't the type to help, but he remembered when he failed his test and everyone helped him study regardless of the circumstances.

The week flew by and before she knew it, April had to leave to the hotel it all started at. Her nerves were eating at her. She had the day off from work and spent the whole morning studying. She had Callie drive her to the airport and she was waiting on her flight to leave. As April was sitting and waiting, she saw a familiar face at the airport. It was Owen.

"Kepner." He yelled as he walked towards her.

"Hunt what are you doing here?" she asked the chief.

"I know I've been a lousy mentor and I won't use being the chief as an excuse. But I believe in you, and I know you're going to do great. I just wanted to wish you well. Remember you're a soldier." He told her.

"Thank you . If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have came back to retake the boards. I won't let you down." She smiled. He waited with her until it was time for her to board her plane.

"Get lots of rest, you're going to do fine." He said as he patted her back and walked away. April got on her plane and couldn't believe she was on her way to take her boards again. Her phone rang - it was Jackson.

"Hello." She answered surprised that he called.

"Good luck April. You're a great surgeon and you're going to kick this tests ass." He told her.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled and hung up. She was already feeling a big more confident.

Back at the hospital, Jackson had a breast augmentation he was prepping for. It hadn't even been a full day with her gone, but he missed April. Although they didn't talk much anymore, it was nice to have her around. He could never keep his eyes off of her when she was around. Jackson was about to prep his patient for surgery when he bumped into his mom.

"Baby you know that when I meddle it's because I care about you." She said. Jackson was already annoyed.

"Richard told me- she began until she saw the look on his face. "Oh come on, we're married. Of course he was going to tell me. Honey you and April?" Catherine asked him.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it and I have a surgery." He said as he walked away.

"Jackson." She said as she walked towards him. " I never really thought of you and April as a couple, but if what Richard told me is true then you need to tell her honey. I like April. I also like Stephanie. But what I really want is for you to be happy baby. What made you go for plastics even though I think it's an easy way out?" She asked him. Jackson ignored her question so she responded for him.

"You followed your heart." She said. "You need to do the same thing right now." She told him as she kissed his forehead. This was one of the few conversations with his mom that didn't mother him as much because he knew she meant well. Jackson stood there pondering as his mom left when Stephanie walked up to him.

"Movie at my place tonight?" She asked him.

"Um.. Yea, sure." He said still thinking about what his mom said. She gave him a kiss and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since April had taken her boards. Now she was back at the hospital. April had anxiously been waiting to see if she had passed her boards. She had been going crazy thinking about it. She couldn't even concentrate at work from the anticipation. Right at that moment she got an email - she passed. April had been so happy that she passed her boards. She didn't think she could do it, but she was glad she did. The first person she wanted to tell was the person she shouldn't. But she was going to anyway. April ran to the attendings lounge where she found Jackson pondering.

"I passed my boards. I did it Jackson! Could you believe it?" She shouted as she jumped into Jackson's arms. Jackson spun her around as he smiled. He was genuinely happy for her.

"I knew you could do it. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're amazing April." He said as he put her down. They were standing two inches apart from each other. They couldn't notice but they started leaning in closer by the second and his lips were seconds away from touching hers. Right then Stephanie walked in.

"I uh, need you to sign off on this patients treatment plan." She said as she looked at Jackson unpleasantly.

"Sure thing." He said as he followed her out.

"What was that about? I don't want to be that girl - the one that gets jealous. But tell me that didn't mean anything." She said to him as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"She had something in her eye." He responded. "I have to go." He said as he walked away. Jackson had been thinking about April a lot lately. She didn't seem like the same girl he broke up with - he missed her.

April spent the whole day receiving offers from different hospitals. While she felt that she owed Hunt loyalty for taking her in when no one else wanted her, she was weighing other options. She spent the next few weeks thinking about what she was going to do.

One morning April woke up with a clear head and she had made her decision. That morning when she got to work she knocked on the chiefs door.

"Chief Hunt do you have a minute?" April asked.

"Talk to me ."

"I know that I practically owe you my career. You took a chance with me and you believed in me and I'm so grateful for that. But I think I want to go to Mount Sinai. Unless you need me to stay here, then I'll stay." She said to him.

"Dr. Kepner why do you want to leave the hospital?" He asked her.

"Too much has happened here and I want a fresh start. There's nothing keeping me here anymore." She said as her eyes got watery.

"April, I want you here, but if you don't want to work here anymore-" He said as he gave her a hug. "When am I losing you?" He asked.

"Next week." She sobbed. He nodded his head at her. He understood her. He understood the need to get away. He had wanted to do the same when him and Cristina broke up. April left his office and went right back to work.

Jackson spent the day working with Stephanie. While he was working with her, he couldn't take his mind off of April and their almost kiss. Why was he with Stephanie if he didn't think about her half as much as he thought about April? The day flew by and Jackson waited for Stephanie downstairs until she got out of work.

"So my place or yours?" She asked Jackson.

"Actually we need to talk." Jackson responded. "Stephanie you're a great girl and I don't want to hurt you. I rather end it now than to stay with you and lead you on. I'm sorry." Jackson said to her.

"I don't even get an explanation?" She asked as she looked at him in anger.

"I just.." Jackson couldn't even get the words out of his mouth.

"It's Kepner, isn't it?" She said as a tear fell from her eye. "I tried so hard to tell myself it was nothing. The way you guys look at each other, act around each other- I told myself it was nothing. Go to hell Avery." She said as she ran off.

Jackson felt terrible about the whole situation and he knew he needed to give her an explanation but he just couldn't right now. He ran off to April's apartment with anticipation. He was done playing games and he was done punishing her. He wanted her too. He knocked on the door and felt like a little kid who was about to get a toy. She opened and smiled at Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"April I -" He began as he walked into her apartment and saw suitcases everywhere. "What are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"Packing. I leave to Mount Sinai next week! They want me Jackson, they want ME. Can you believe it?" She said happily. Jackson felt like his heart was breaking into pieces.

"Want to help me pack?" She asked him, trying to be happy about moving. But truth be told, not seeing Jackson anymore was going to kill her.

"Sure." He responded. Just like that he began to help her put her things away.

"So what were you saying?" She asked him as she put her clothes away.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you." Jackson responded.


	7. Chapter 7

April couldn't believe how fast the week was going by. Today would be her last day working at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and she was starting to realize how much she would miss the place. How much she would miss Cristina and Alex's smart remarks, Meredith and Callie's friendship and most of all Jackson. She had scheduled two surgeries for the day that would take up most of the time she had left at the hospital. She didn't want to spend her last hours sulking over the fact that she was going to miss this place. This hospital had made her into the doctor she was today and also made her the person she had become. That wasn't easy to let go of. She found love here. That wasn't easy to let go of either.

April headed to the locker room to put on her scrubs and get ready for her day.

"I never would've seen the day that Kepner would outshine all of us and get out of this place. Well I'm lying. I never would've thought to see the day that Kepner would outshine ME." Cristina said as she put on her scrubs.

"And remarks like that are one of the many reasons why I'm looking forward to being far away from you." April laughed.

"Way to go April." Cristina smiled. She really was happy for April. They all were. April walked out of the locker room and headed over to Owen.

"Hey chief. So I have to do a whipple today. I'm going to need an intern to scrub in because I'll be needing an extra hand." April said.

"April, all of the interns are out taking their intern exams today. I can get someone else to scrub in with you." He responded.

"Okay send them over." April said as she ran off and left to go prep her patient. She opened the door and saw the woman sitting.

"Hey Lauren, are you ready for your surgery?" She asked her.

"You know, a year ago my husband told me he wanted to have a kid. I told him I wanted to wait." She said as she bursted out crying. "And now I can't give him a kid." She said.

"Mrs. Herman, I'm going to take really good care of you okay?" April replied. "Let's take her to the OR." April said as she walked the bed to the elevator. She was getting ready to scrub in as she saw Jackson walk in the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hunt told me you needed someone to scrub in." He responded.

They both walked into the OR and began to cut the woman open.

"So are you excited to go to Mount Sinai?" He asked her.

"Yea, but I'm going to miss everyone here." She said as she looked up at him.

"Well you'll definitely be missed here. You better remember us all when you become a big hot shot surgeon out there." He laughed.

"Look who's talking. You don't even see how great you are. Running the hospital, running plastics." She smiled. Right as Jackson was going to respond, the woman's stats started lowering.

"She's coding!" April shouted as she got paddles. "No,no,no!" She shouted.

"She has a bleed." Jackson said as he tried to find the source, but it was too late. "Time of death - 3:32." Jackson said as he followed April out.

"There was no way of knowing she was bleeding internally." He said as he tried to comfort her.

"You know she wanted a kid - but she thought she was too young. Now she'll never have one." April said as she walked away sadly. April went off and did her next surgery and before she knew it, it was time for her to get out of Seattle.

"So it wasn't exactly terrible having you around - or being roommates." Alex said. She knew this was his way of saying he'd miss her.

"Try not to kill anyone out there Kepner." Cristina said to her.

"This place won't be the same without you, you know?" Meredith said. "And I know Jackson won't be either." She added. April smiled and said goodbye to all her coworkers, but she knew the worst part had yet to come. She found Jackson in the hallway.

"Hey, so I'm leaving." She said as her eyes got watery.

"I'm going to miss you, what am I going to do with my best friend hours away?" He smiled sadly. She gave him a hug and walked away fast enough to avoid him seeing her cry. Right then Jackson remembered something that Mark had told him.

**_"If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there."_**

April had already made her way to the airport. She was waiting on her flight to leave. Right then she saw Jackson.

"April!" He shouted.

"Jackson what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"April, don't go." He said out of breath.

"What?" She asked.

"I... I love you. And I thought I could make it go away by being with Stephanie. I thought I could make it go away by being a jerk to you. But truth is, you make me happier than I've ever been. Even when I wanted to hate you, seeing you was the highlight of my day. I know we don't have much in common but when I'm with you I just feel like nothing else matters. So I guess what I'm saying is stay here, be with me, and love me - because I love you." He said to her.

April stood there shocked, she didn't know what to say. Where was this coming from?

_"Final boarding calling for flight 196 to New York."_

"I..um.. I have to go. I'll um call you when I get to New York." She said as she tried to hold her tears in.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson couldn't believe that this was it for them. Maybe if he would've forgave her sooner then they could've worked it out and she'd still be here with him.

He left the airport and headed to Joe's bar. This night more than any other night, he needed to drink away all his stress. He had so many regrets when it came to how he handled things with April. They both could've handled things better. As Jackson got his third round, Alex walked into the bar.

"You look terrible." Alex said to him.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Jackson joked.

"Kepner?" Alex asked.

"I told her I love her and she - she left." He said as he took another gulp of his drink.

"You should be relieved, you got the get out of jail free card. It's Kepner." Alex laughed. He noticed Jackson's facial expression and quickly took it back. "Sorry dude. I'm just saying, things have a way of working themselves out. If it's meant to be, she'll be back." Alex said as he ordered a drink. Right then Jackson's phone rang, it was April. He hesitated for a moment and then ignored the call.

The next day Jackson wanted to drown himself with work to keep his mind off of April. At the end of his shift, he was just ready to go home and go to sleep. He thought about calling April several times, but decided against it. What was the point now? He should've gone to Tulane. He never admitted it to anyone, but he was planning to leave Seattle after Mark passed. He had decided to stay because he was hoping April would come back for him. He couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her again. He still couldn't. Jackson got to his apartment and threw his bag on the floor. Right then he heard a knock on the door.

"April." He said shocked at the face staring him back.

"I couldn't go. Well I did, but I came back. And now - somehow I ended up here. We never agree on anything and I - I guess someone who doesn't know us might say it could never work. But those people are wrong because I feel something with you that Matthew couldn't give me. And that no one that's not you could give me." She said scared of the words coming out of her mouth. "But- but Jackson, what if it isn't enough?" She sighed. She was rambling. But her rambling was just one of the many things he loved about her.

"Then we'll find a way to make it enough." Jackson responded while holding her hands.

"Jackson, I'm scared." She said scared at the thought of losing him.

"Me too." Jackson replied while staring into her eyes.

He couldn't hold himself anymore, he grabbed her, kissed her and closed the door. He carried her to his bed and got on top of her. That night they didn't just have sex - they made love. For the first time, April didn't feel guilty. Sure she wasn't married to Jackson, but she loved him. She was convinced that she'd never feel this way for anyone else so even if it didn't work out, at least she would know in her heart that her first time was with the love of her life. It was pure. When they finished Jackson gave April a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." April said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's why I came back - because I needed you to know I love you too." She said. He hesitated.

"April I never did say sorry for my part in what happened. I should've been more considerate. I mean it was your first time and maybe you just needed someone to walk you through it all and I failed to do that. I just - I know sex, I've always been good with sex. But I never knew anything about love. So when that came into the equation, I didn't know what to do but walk away." He said to her.

"I don't blame you Jackson - for any of it. I compared you to a car crash, anyone would've ran! I needed the time apart to put things into perspective. This is all new to me too so I guess we'll be learning together." She smiled.

He hugged her and they both fell fast asleep. They were both experiencing something they never had before - expressing their emotions and falling in love.

The next morning they woke up and started getting ready.

"I have to go beg Hunt for my job back." April said as she put clothes on.

"What, you haven't talked to Hunt about coming back yet?" He asked surprised.

"Well when I came home last night, Hunt wasn't exactly the person I wanted to see." She laughed.

"I'm head of the board, I'm sure I could figure something out." He said as he kissed her and walked out the door. "I love you." He shouted on his way out.

"I love you too." She yelled back. There was something so right about all of this to her.


	9. Chapter 9

April and Jackson had been a couple for a week now. Jackson had Hunt hire April back at the hospital and things had been going smoothly for them. The next morning they were both at work talking when Catherine noticed them together. She walked over to the couple.

"My girlfriend's pretty isn't she?" Jackson smiled at his mom.

"Well this is a first. This is the first time you've ever willingly told me about someone you're dating." She said to him.

"Yea well this is the first time I've meant it." He responded looking at April.

"Now you treat my son right." Catherine said to April.

"I plan to Ms. Avery." April smiled.

"This is so exciting! Now you can come to all the family functions. Of course I'll be picking out your clothes." She said.

"Bye mom." Jackson said annoyed as he walked away with April.

"That reminds me, I want you to meet my family. They're coming from Moline soon." She said as she looked up at him.

"I don't know April - I'm not usually good with parents." He replied.

"Oh come on, they'll love you." She said as she flashed him a smile that made him unable to refuse. Right then Jackson noticed Stephanie staring at them.

"Fine, I have to go do something. Meet me after work?" He said as he gave her a kiss. April smiled and walked off. Jackson then approached Stephanie.

"So it was Kepner." Stephanie said to him.

"It is, but I never wanted to hurt you Stephanie. Me and April have history. I love her. And I thought me and you were just having fun in the beginning. That doesn't make it okay and I'm sorry." Jackson said to her.

"You're sorry? Well that doesn't make things better, does it?" She said as she walked off. Jackson felt bad for using her, but he had apologized. There was nothing more he could do but give her time to get over it. Jackson headed off to his first surgery. The day was going by fast and the afternoon came.

April was having lunch in the attendings lounge when Jackson walked in.

"So I was thinking a one bedroom with wooden floors and a marble bathroom." Jackson said as he sat next to April and pointed at a newspaper.

"Oh that sounds nice. Now that I think about it, I need to find a place to live too." She said oblivious to what Jackson had just said.

"It's close to the hospital so we'd never be late." He said ignoring her comment. April looked at him shocked.

"We? Jackson Avery, are you asking me to move in with you?" She smiled.

"That depends. Are you saying yes?" He asked, scared of her response.

"Of course!" She said as she got out of her seat and hugged him.

"Me and you huh?" She said.

"Me and you." He smiled. They both went off to do their surgeries for the day. April had a hernia repair with Meredith. They both went over the risks with the patient and headed to the OR. They cut the patient open.

"So how are Zola and Bailey?" April asked Meredith.

"Cute as ever. I remember when I first got with Derek I never wanted to be a mom. Now I can't ever imagine not being one." Meredith smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. And if you ever need a babysitter, I am more than happy to take care of them." April said.

"So you and Jackson together now?" Meredith asked her.

"Yeah we are." April responded.

"Told you he'd come around, they always do." Meredith said to April.

"He makes me the happiest I've ever been. I'm just scared to let myself be happy because life usually has a way of messing that up." April said.

"Well you're with him now right? Which means no matter how bad life messed things up, it brought you guys together." Meredith smiled.

"I guess you're right." April responded. They finished their surgery and took their patient to the recovery room. April was getting ready to leave work. She waited for Jackson in front of the hospital. Jackson sneaked up on her and kissed her neck.

"Are you ready to go?" Jackson asked as he put his jacket around her. April nodded and started walking with him.


	10. Chapter 10

April and Jackson had been living in their new apartment for two weeks already. They still had things they needed to unpack and they made time for it after work and during breaks since the apartment was so close to the hospital. They had both finished their shift for the day and headed home. April had decorated the kitchen and she added some flowers to the counter.

"How does it look?" She asked Jackson.

"Great because you're in it." Jackson said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to make us late for dinner with my parents." She laughed. Her parents had finally came in from Moline. She was really excited to see them, but she was also happy they were going to meet Jackson.

"They can wait a few minutes.. Or hours." He said as he kissed her and walked over to the bedroom with her. They had sex and then they started getting ready for dinner. They walked over to a new Italian restaurant that had opened in the neighborhood. They got a table and waited on her parents to show. Jackson was extremely nervous, this was the first time he ever wanted to make a good impression on a girlfriends parents. Right then an older couple walked in and walked over to the table.

"April - We missed you so much." The lady said as April got up and gave both of them a hug.

"Mom, dad - this is my boyfriend Jackson. Jackson these are my parents, Karen and Joe." April said.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Kepner." Jackson said as he shook both their hands. They all sat down and ordered.

"So honey, how's work?" Joe asked.

"Great, I passed my boards and now I'm a general surgeon." She said.

"And Jackson, you work at the hospital too?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, I'm a plastic surgeon ma'am." He responded.

"Oh that's great. You keep her on her toes all the time, okay? Make sure she's on top of her game." Karen said.

"She's a great surgeon." Jackson smiled.

"April we miss you. We were in your old room last week and we were looking at that portrait you have up of the farm - your mom started crying." He laughed.

"I'm going through menopause." Her mom laughed.

"Oh mom." April said.

"We thought you'd like to have it." Her dad said as he look the portrait out of a bag.

"This is great - we could put it up in our bedroom." April smiled to Jackson.

"Your bedroom? As in both of you?" Her mom asked in shock. Both April and Jackson stood silent.

"April you're not married. How could you - We raised you better than that." Her mom cried as she walked to the bathroom. April followed her there.

"Mom I -" April began before her mom cut her off.

"We didn't raise you the way we did so you can come to Seattle and throw it all away on a boy." Her mom shouted at her.

"A boy? Mom I love him." She responded.

"You don't even know what love is. You're still a girl." Her mom said.

"But I'm not though. That's what you don't understand. You need to stop babying me. You have all these thoughts in your head of who you want me to be, but I like who I am." April responded as she walked out. She headed back to the table and got Jackson and her father.

"I guess dinner's over." Joe said. They all left the restaurant and Jackson and April went home while April's parents went to their hotel

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." April cried to Jackson and he hugged her.

"I'll be back." Jackson said as he got his jacket and left. He went over to their hotel and saw them waiting in the lobby.

"With all due respect, I love your daughter very much. If I didn't see a future with her, I wouldn't have asked her to move in with me. But I do and just because we're not married right now, doesn't mean we won't be down the line. Now she cares about you guys and wants your approval. So can you please look beyond marriage and look at the fact that we love each other more than any legal paper could say?" He asked them. They both stood in silence. He shook his head and went back home. April and Jackson were laying on the couch while watching tv when they heard a knock on the door. April went to go open.

"Mom what are you doing here?" April asked.

"I know sometimes my expectations are unrealistic, but it's only because I love you and want the best for you." Her mom responded as she hugged her. "And maybe this young man is just that." She said looking at Jackson. They said their goodbyes and the Kepners left. April couldn't have been more happy than she was at this moment.

"I can't believe they came back. I wonder what changed their minds." April said as she cuddled up with Jackson on the couch.

"Yea me too." He responded. He kissed her forehead and right then his phone rang. He picked up to his mothers voice.

"Jackson, it's your grandfather." His mother cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**My favorite chapter to write so far. Especially since we won't be getting Jackson/April on Grey's anytime soon. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

April and Jackson went to the hospital and ran over to Jackson's mother.  
"Where is he?" Jackson asked.  
"He's with Dr. Hunt. They won't let me in." Catherine cried.  
Jackson and April ran to the room he was in and right then his grandfathers stats started lowering.  
"Get me a crash cart." Jackson yelled out.  
"Do you want us to save his life? Get out Avery, now!" Callie yelled at him.  
"It's okay Jackson, I'll stay. You go be with your mom. Charge the paddles to 200." April said as she took over. "We have a heartbeat, let's take him to the OR." April said as she read his chart.  
"I'll update you as soon as I can." She said as he stood in disbelief. "Hey, I love you Jackson." She said as she grabbed his face so he could look at her. She ran off to the OR with Callie and Hunt as Jackson went off to comfort his mother. April scrubbed in and joined her Callie and Owen at the table. They began to cut him open.  
"So when did you and Jackson become friends again?" Callie asked.  
"We're kind of dating." April responded.  
"Good for you, you and Avery go well together. He's a good guy." Hunt said. Right then Harper's stats started lowering. They tried to revive him, but they couldn't. April walked over to Jackson and his mom and broke the news.  
"We did **everything** we could." April said as she started crying and tried to comfort Jackson. "I'm sorry." She said to him and Catherine. Jackson got up and walked away. He needed to be alone.  
"All my life, everything I have - I owe to that man. He was rough around the edges but he did his best." Catherine cried to April.  
"His tumor eroded, there was no way to take it out without killing him." April said to her.  
"Tumor? He didn't have a tumor. He would've told me, he -" She stopped and started crying.  
"I'm so sorry Ms. Avery." April replied. She walked off and went to look for Jackson. She found him sitting in the room where they had his grandfather and sat with him. He was crying and staring at the dead body.  
"You know my whole life has been about impressing that man - about trying to be like him. Yet he didn't even have the courage to fight this thing. I read his chart." Jackson said to her. April put her arms around him.  
"You've become such a strong person, a person that's willing to risk his life to save someone else. If that doesn't impress him, I don't know what would." She said.  
"That's the thing - nothing made him proud. And part of me felt relieved that he passed away - that makes me a terrible person, doesn't it?" He said.  
"No it's part of what makes you a human being. You feel, you hurt. You love. If you ask me, that's what makes a person strong - the ability to open up." April responded. A tear came down her eye and she wiped it away quickly - she wanted to be strong for Jackson.  
"I uh, I just need to be alone for a while." He said as he got up and walked away. April felt terrible, but right now Jackson needed time to grieve.

A week went by and she hadn't heard from Jackson. He didn't come home the night that his grandfather passed away and she had no idea where he was. He hadn't been showing up to work either. He even missed his grandfathers funeral. She went to the hospital and found Catherine in the hallway.  
"Have you seen Jackson?" April asked her.  
"No I've been calling him and he doesn't pick up." She said.  
"Are you guys talking about Jackson?" Derek asked as he walked by. They both nodded. "I gave him the keys to my trailer, he should be there." Derek said as he walked off. April walked off and drove to the trailer. She found Jackson sitting outside having a beer.  
"Go get dressed." She said to him.  
"I think I'm going to stay here for a couple more days." Jackson replied nonchalantly.  
"You don't get to do this, not anymore - we live together. You don't get to leave and not tell me where you're going." She shouted at him. "I know you're going through a rough time - but so is your mother. I'm trying to be understanding but God Jackson! You don't make it easy." She yelled. He put down his beer and walked into the trailer. April followed him inside.  
"Talk to me." She pleaded. Jackson turned around and looked at April.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Jackson shouted. "Why? We could've helped him. He wouldn't have had to die alone." He yelled furiously as he kicked a chair.  
"Maybe he was scared." April replied getting closer to him.  
"Scared of what - staying alive?" Jackson yelled out.  
"Scared that you wouldn't look beyond the tumor. Scared because his days were numbered and he didn't want his last moments with the people he loved to be all about the tumor." April replied.  
"I just wish he would've told us." Jackson said as his eyes got watery. April walked over to him and hugged him.  
"We're gonna get through this Jackson. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. Your problems are my problems." She said not letting him go.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been four months since Jackson's grandfather had passed away. April had been helping him cope with the loss and although they had many disagreements, they always got through it. Each argument only made their bond stronger.

April and Jackson were both at work and were taking care of a patient with multiple fractures and third degree burns. She was in critical condition and they were getting ready to prep her for surgery.

"Honey I'm going to need you to go to the waiting room with Dr. Bailey until we're done with your mommy, okay?" April said to her daughter who was crying hysterically in the room.

"She's all I have." The girl cried.

"And that's why we're going to take really good care of her." Jackson said as they ran to the OR with her. They both scrubbed in and spent hours in the OR doing her surgery. They finally finished and as soon as she woke up April went to go update her daughter on her condition. The little girl was sitting down still crying.

"Your mom is going to be okay, she's waiting for you right now. I'll come with you." April said as she held the little girls hand and walked her to see her mom. The girl flew into her mothers arms and April smiled at Jackson. She walked out of the room to give them privacy and Jackson followed her.

"You know, our kid is going to love you just as much as that girl loves her mom." Jackson hugged her.

"Are you implying you want to have a kid with me?" April laughed.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He replied as he kissed her cheek and walked off. April couldn't help but blush. Her and Jackson having a kid together? The thought excited her and scared her at the same time. She went off to lunch and then went to go check on her patient again.

"Thank you for saving my life Dr. Kepner." The woman said. "I'm not ready to leave her yet." She said about her daughter.

"Of course." April smiled.

"Speaking of, can you go get my daughter for me? She went to the chapel, that girl never stops praying." She laughed.

"That's a smart girl." April smiled as she walked off to look for her.

April walked into the chapel, but she didn't see the little girl. She found a box on the floor. She opened the box and inside was a mint that read "mint to be." April picked up the box and turned around and there she found Jackson, right behind her on one knee.

"April - I know that since we got together nothing has been easy for us. But in spite of that we've worked hard to overcome all the obstacles that get thrown our way. I know it's not a flash mob and I know when it comes to us nothing has turned out how you planned it. But I've learned that the best things in life aren't planned. I never planned to fall in love with you, but I did.. Madly. And I want to make you as happy as you've made me since we've been together, for the rest of your life. So I'm asking you here in front of God, will you marry me April Kepner?" He asked. April stood in silence. Jackson got a bit nervous and bit his lip.

"Yes Jackson, yes!" She cried as she jumped into his arms. Jackson picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Jackson." She responded. Alex, Cristina and Meredith walked in.

"So did she say yes or are you guys just really happy about not getting married?" Alex laughed.

"We're getting married." April shouted.

"About time you got things right Kepner." Cristina smiled.

"Good for you." Meredith said.


End file.
